The Rise Of A Shinobi
by legendarybeastt
Summary: Skatarisa is a stubborn, hot-headed, 17 years old girl which is paired with the short-tempered Deidara. They can't stand each other, but they have to work together and obey the Leader's orders. Later, they'll have to forget their hate and sometimes childish behaviour if they want to keep their lives.
1. Don't make promises you cannot bear

**_Chapter I - Don't make promises you cannot bear._**

_Just my little try-out for a Naruto fan story. ^^ English is not my native language so please excuse spelling mistakes if there are any._

* * *

The sun had settled down and the night took over. Shadows became longer, the moon became brighter and the darkness offered us a perfect place to blend.

"I'm getting bored, hm." Muttered my partner and placed his hand on his mouth trying not to yawn. He leaned against the roof making another one of those clay freaks.

"Shut up, baka. Once we're done I'll fucking cut your balls and shove them in your throat." I groaned and creaked with my teeth. That guy was pissing me off from the moment I first met him. How could Pein put us as partners? It's obvious we could kill each other every single moment.

"I bet you would like touching them, hm." He winked at me. "Besides, you can't beat me. You got into the Akatsuki only because you're Pein's cousin and you two are really close." His words hung heavily in the air. His laugher broke the silence afterwards.

"Deidara I swear I…" I began to threaten him but didn't have a chance to finish my sentence.

In that moment I spot the target. A rich, old man with lots of connections and illegal business. Hell, the price for his head was damn good. We were chosen to get his head and bring it to Pein. Deidara looked down curiously and chuckled. He's such a kiddo. Looks like I'll be the responsible one.

" I'll tell you when's the time to attack." I said seriously and crouched like a tiger. I had already made up a plan.

"Hell no, you don't even know how to hold a kunai, hm!" He spat on my words. "I ain't getting ordered around by a baby, hm." He narrowed his eye at me, full of disrespect and hatred. I wasn't surprised. We hated each other.

"I'll accomplish the mission by myself then, shithead!" I swiftly turned around and got a grip of his neck as I clung my solid nails into his bare skin. I didn't need that idiot to waste my time and slow me down. Hell, I'll bring his head too.

"Big words for a weak shinobi like you. You ain't even a shinobi. You're just a wannabe." He chuckled, staring mockingly at me. The worst thing is I believed him..

"Deidara…" My free hand formed a fist. It was trembling under the pressure of my muscles. I was ready to hit him, but my eyes widened as I realized what is he thinking. "No, you won't dare..!"

"Oh yes, I will." He smiled sweetly in an arrogant fake way. I'm doomed. "KATSU!"

I fell down and the darkness welcomed me.

Pein slowly raised his head and shot his glare at me. This was the worst torture of all. I never knew a person can be that scary and relaxed at the same time.

"You failed. Both of you." He spoke calmly yet with a cold, harsh note in his voice.

The whole room was in silence. I was really pleased by the fact that the other Akatsuki members weren't in the room. It would be embarrassing to be scolded in front of everybody. However, those stone walls were enough to make the atmosphere intense and unwelcoming. It was also cold and the only thing in there was Pein's desk and Konan staying on his right. Lucky Konan, she was perfect at everything. She never failed.

"It was his fault!" I pointed at Deidara and put all my will and effort to make my eyes look innocent.

"How's that MY fault?! You was the one who attacked first!" He snapped back and took a step closer to me, ready to fight.

"That's because you..."

"ENOUGH!" Pein stood up from his desk and slammed his hands on the wood heavily, forcing a narrow crack to appear along it's length. Me and Deidara both got startled and took a step back in horror. "If you fail me again, I'll murder you! Both of you!" He narrowed his eyes at me. At ME! "Get going. I'll assign you to a new mission soon."

We hurried to the door underneath his threatening eyes, wanting to get out as fast as possible.

"It's all your fault, you know." I muttered to Deidara while walking down the hall to the main room.

He just stared blankly at me as if I was some idiot.

The atmosphere was dim and depressing. The whole hideout was the same. Stone walls everywhere, a little bit of wooden furniture and not so much lights. Most parts of it were dark and cold. But it got the job done, nobody could find us here.

"Are you kidding me, hm?! If it wasn't you, you stupid girl, we would have succeeded!" He quietly shoot the words at me like they were sharp daggers. "But what else can I expect. You'll never be as good as us, hm!" He once more looked at me, disgusted.

Something got into my eyes. I started to blink rapidly to chase it away. That bastard! How can he talk to me like that!?

"Deidara…I'll become the most powerful shinobi you have ever seen! I promise that to you! You'll see, and then I'll fight with you and show you what power means." I whispered underneathe my breath, loud enough so he can hear me.

Deidara laughed, but I ignored it. My muscles tensed making my feet move faster and passed him, getting as far as possible. I would always remember my promise. I always accomplish my promises.


	2. Mind your own business, baka

_I made a quick sketch of Skatarisa is you wanna see. ^^ fs71/f/2013/167/a/6/sketch_of_skatarisa_by_ I seriously sometimes have no idea what am I doing. :D Anyways, this is a short second chapter because I blocked for a while and couldn't really connect it with what happens after this. I hope you like it and review if you feel like it. x3_

* * *

Pein's expression chased my mind all night. Disappointment. I would really like to tell you that I don't care, but I actually happen to do give a fuck. It felt like I am destroying the family's reputation and maybe I actually did. I gave up on sleeping long time ago and just blankly stared at the dark wondering how can I fix this. Fix everything. It's true I am weak, as I think of it now. I barely use anything else than weapons sunken in the air element.

"Ughh.." I pushed the blanket away and set my feet onto the cold ground. I messed up really hard. I should've kept calm and just follow the orders and accomplish the mission.

I nervously nibbled on my lower lip and tried to look around. It was still quite dark, probably somewhere around in the morning. My room wasn't something spectaculous. I had a small bed and uh..a mirror. Sadly, because I hate looking at myself. And of course stone walls, coldness and a small dose of light. What a surprise. At least I didn't share it with anybody. Only I, Pein and Konan have our own rooms. Mainly because I'm a girl and it would be bad to put me up with one of the rest of Akatsuki.. Especially Deidara. I would kill him in his sleep. Or maybe not. Maybe I would kill him more painfully so that he suffers the same way I suffer his annoying being now.

"What an idi.."

"Skata!" A familiar voice yelled from the door and interrupted my thoughts. Idiot. He hit on the surface a few times making my head hurt. "Get dressed faster, un. We're going on a mission." And with that said, Deidara disappeared from the back of my door which made me extremly happy.

I hated it when he used the nickname 'Skata'. I bet my parents did this on purpose, because who the hell name's his daughter 'scorpion'? I also bet that he knows that and does it only to piss me off. I brushed a few strands of my hair away from my face and let a tired sigh to escape through my lips.

I started putting on my weapons and the Akatsuki uniform. "If that blondie wasn't my partner I could kill him and nobody would object that." I muttered while slipping over a white t-shirt over my head and then put my black jacket with fuzzy hood **(something like Kiba's one but black lol)**. I left it unzipped as always and put on some black shorts and typical ninja shoes. I checked my hand and leg wrappings, put my shinobi gloves back on, then hook a kunai to my right hip. Always carry a kunai with you. You never know what happens! And finally the cloak.

"That idiot is seriously starting to piss me off.." I muttered quietly to myself and dragged my legs to the door. My long, silky, chestnut hair was left to swing behind my back as I speed up my walk.

My ears could already catch the gentle vibrates coming from the main room where the others remained when they didn't have anything to do. I spotted Deidara leaning against the wall next to Sasori. Lucky me (not), he saw me as well and narrowed his eyes in my direction. The air between us was going to explode from the tension and hatred going on between our minds.

"Hmph." I shook my head and just kept walking down the hall. _Smart people ignore_ I thought to myself. He followed me.

"Acting tough today, un?" He teased mockingly trying to finish his job at pissing me off.

"Shut up, baka." I couldn't let him have the last word.

A smirk creeped on his face after he walked up to me, staying on my right side. Perfect for my kunai.

"Just don't screw it up _again_, un." He had the insolence to wink at me and gently push me by my shoulder with his own.

"Look, I did fucking not..."

"Save it for later. un. You shall use that excuse again when we return to Leader-sama." His features were now sinking into the joy of teasing me.

I actually wanted to do this mission without having to deal with Deidara. But as I think, looks like I'll have to deal with him. Like burry him on the way back.


End file.
